


Sharing is Caring

by anoptimaldoll



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoptimaldoll/pseuds/anoptimaldoll
Summary: Jankos continues to flirt with Mikyx and a clueless Mikyx starts having feelings for him but doesn't know what he is feeling, nor how to act. Nothing bad could come out of that, right?
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	1. Changes

Jankos was currently on his way to the new gaming house in Berlin. The LEC 2021 Spring Split was about to start in a few weeks and he was very excited about that. And even though it could be exhausting from time to time, being a pro-player was good. He enjoyed playing League and found it to be even more fun when he was playing it with people he liked to be around. The team spirit and the thrill of competing have always been the things he had most liked about his job. So he was really looking forward to doing those things again. 

The ride from Poznan to Berlin wasn’t very long, with just around three hours. And he was now just 45 minutes away from seeing his old teammates and their new ADC in person. The thought put a smile on his face. The team had been video-chatting and playing together during the off-season and they had already started scrims long before Christmas but he had inevitably missed being able to physically see his friends. Ever since he was a child Jankos had been the kind of person who needed physical contact to feel safe and comfortable. He was someone who could feel many emotions all at once. And sometimes it would all get too much that he would start getting anxious and feeling as if none of the emotions he was feeling were real. Growing up that was always a problem for him. Luckily enough he figured out at some point that physical contact was something that kept him grounded. “That’s pretty pathetic.” thought Jankos to himself. He never liked that about himself. He was starting to remember a not-so-nice memory from high school, but he quickly decided to dismiss that thought. He took a right turn and tried to focus on the instructions on his phone. As he drove closer to the esports capital of Europe, his mind wandered off again. 

Luka wasn’t gonna be at the gaming house this time. Each year, Luka would always be there before him and greet him in the kitchen with boxes of pizza. Jankos was never a huge fan of the food like Miky, but he never craved something as much as he wanted to eat pizza with his former team captain right now. He felt the need to open up the windows. The excitement he had been feeling for the past 2 hours wasn’t there anymore, instead it was slowly starting to be filled by dread. Suddenly the gaming house seemed to be very close and he wanted to turn back, just to have a little more time to adjust. Being a professional esports player meant that you would change teams and your teammates would also change. He knew that. Wadid and Hjarnan weren’t on his team anymore, nor were Febiven or Vander. So how was Luka leaving any different? Maybe it was because he and Luka had been playing together for so long, or maybe the fact that Luka understood him better than anyone. Either way he would feel a sudden wave of sadness whenever someone mentioned Luka’s departure to NA. He would miss Luka, not only the Luka who was his captain for so long but also Luka, who was one of his closest friends. He decided that focusing on the good memories he and Luka had shared over the course of the time they had played together would be for the better. He also made sure to quickly remind himself that he didn’t lose his friend in this off-season just like he would always do when this topic was brought up. Perkz wasn’t reachable anymore, but Luka was just a message or a phone call away from him. So he made a mental note to himself to message Luka once he got to the gaming house.

Luka’s departure meant that G2 would have a new ADC. Everybody, even including Jankos, assumed that the spot would end up going to Upset, as nobody thought Rekkles would leave Fnatic after all the time he spent there. But the ADC left Fnatic and was now going to play with G2. Jankos was really surprised at first too, but he understood why he did it. Rekkles wanted to win, and his chances of winning Worlds would be higher with G2. The jungler was also happy that he would get to play together with Rekkles, as he got to see a glimpse of how much stability in lane he had and his capabilities as an ADC. Rekkles also seemed to fit into the team well and that was the cherry on top. They were all professional and talented players and would somehow manage playing the game together, but good chemistry seemed to be key to exceeding everyone's expectations on G2. And so far everything was very nice, Rekkles had even started to annoy Grabbz purposefully. The team had new blood and everyone seemed to enjoy the freshness, including Jankos.

His team was full of people that he cared deeply about. Wunder was like an older brother to everyone on the team despite all of them being around the same age and younger than Jankos. He had a caring nature and had a soft spot for his teammates even though he would call them weebs from time to time. Caps was like a sunshine. He was someone who enjoyed the little things. Jankos often thought that Caps was the embodiment of happiness. The kind of happiness Jankos could never feel without other strong emotions interfering. So having someone who was so positive around him often felt like a blessing. And Miky was someone who could maybe be seen as the polar opposite of Jankos. He was shy and didn’t show many emotions. Sure, he would cry while watching anime and laugh after a win, but Jankos couldn’t recall a time where he saw Miky’s raw emotions. It came off very weird to Jankos at first. “How can someone feel so much, while others can feel so little?” was a question that plagued his mind back in 2018, when Miky first joined the team. Whenever he felt so much that it became unbearable, he would look at Miky with envy. He would wish for his heart to be at ease just like Miky’s seemed to be. “I still wish for that.” thought Jankos. His emotions grew with him and as he got older, holding the hand of his mum stopped being enough for him to stay calm and away from his anxious thoughts. He started needing more contact and assurance to control his mind and heart. But he was never able to find that. In the past, he had tried many things: he tried dating people hoping that a relationship would help him, he tried to satisfy his need for physical contact by one night stands. But never found a way out. Not until Miky at least. Miky would somehow understand what he needed and help him through difficult days. It was weird to have someone who was a stranger to emotions like Jankos’ help him. But Jankos couldn’t complain. “How could I ever?” was the thought Jankos had in mind as he took a turn in the city. Ever since Miky started helping him, he always made sure to show Miky how much he appreciated him being around. It had started off with little things like “Thank you Miky.” and “You’re so nice.” and slowly turned into things like “You’re so handsome and good Miky.”. After a while it turned into a meme but for Jankos it stayed as a way of thanking Miky, for being there for him. And as he continued on to think about treasurable moments he had shared with his teammates, he drove closer to his destination.

  
  


As Jankos rang the doorbell to the new G2 apartment, he felt a sudden rush of anxious thoughts wash over his mind. “What if they couldn’t communicate well?”, “What if Rekkles didn’t like him?”, “What if Miky stopped caring about him because of the changes?”. Tons of questions were swarming in his head like bees and he felt like he was slowly drowning. Then the door was opened by a specific Danish top laner. He went in for a hug. Wunder wasn’t the type to hug people often but it had been so long since they last saw each other. And as they hugged, calmness spread around Jankos’ whole body and mind. He leaned into the embrace of his long time friend. They parted and went on to carry Jankos’ stuff into the house and Jankos couldn’t help but admire the apartment he was seeing for the first time. It was for sure nicer than the last one. “The others are currently in the gaming room and Grabbz went out just a few minutes ago to buy some stuff” said Wunder. It was all too familiar: Grabbz doing the chores, his teammates being somewhere near their computers and playing together. “Well I don’t care about Grabbz, but the others? Lead the way please!”. Wunder muttered something under his breath about Jankos still being childish and too loud but proceeded to show Jankos around the apartment. As they went into the gaming room, Jankos was greeted by the sight of Caps playing solo queue with a smile on his face and his botlane sprawled across the floor. When they saw Jankos, they quickly got up. First Miky then Rekkles hugged him. The whole ordeal made Jankos full of hope for the year to come. Out of the corner of his eye Jankos saw Caps taking off his headset and abandoning his game to also welcome the jungler. And as the others joined Jankos found himself in the middle of a group hug. It was a very wholesome moment for the team. After they parted, Caps kindly excused himself and went to his pc to continue playing, though he didn’t put his headset back on. He would have probably heard Jankos anyways, but his other teammates’ voices would be inaudible. Wunder also went by his PC but turned his chair so he could face his teammates. Jankos saw his bot lane laying back onto the carpet and wondered why they were loving the thing so much. So he also joined them. As he laid down, he could finally understand what the whole fuss was about. It was the softest carpet he had ever laid upon. He then realized that he was laying in between the other two and couldn’t hold himself from making jokes about how lucky he was because he was laying between the most handsome bot lane partners in the world. He continued on to being loud as usual, while thinking about how nice it was to be back home.

The night after Jankos’ arrival, the whole team was gathered in the living room. They had planned out a movie night. It was common for G2 players to watch stuff together but usually it wasn’t all of them together. Jankos and Miky would have anime nights, Wunder would sometimes watch videos with Caps and Perkz would watch anime with Miky before playing together. Watching stuff together was a way of team bonding for them. It would help them understand others better and show each other that they cared by spending time on their interests. So they thought “What better way to get closer to our new ADC then watching stuff with him?”. Even Grabbz was there, which was odd because he almost always declined any offer that meant spending more time with his team's childish antics and Jankos himself. They were planning on watching the Harry Potter movies. Jankos wasn’t a fan but everybody else seemed to like it, especially Rekkles. They had made sure to pick something he liked though, so that was only normal. And he really couldn’t complain. He was surrounded by his teammates, he had some beer to drink and Miky was right next to him. That last part put his mind at ease, just like always. He knew he could count on the support with everything whether it was in game or in real life. The night was off to a good start just like the season. 

“This series is awfully long” was the only thing Jankos could think in the last few hours. They were nearing the end of the fifth movie and it was very late. The jungler may have drunk a few too many beers, but that wasn’t his fault. Not completely at least. The movies were too boring and that Harry dude was dumb. Jankos wasn’t someone who couldn’t hold his alcohol. And it wasn’t like he was shitfaced drunk. He was just tipsy. A bit too much but certainly not drunk. Wunder and Caps were on the other side of the couch and sleeping. Grabbz had left after the third movie saying he had enough of them for a day. Rekkles, who was in the middle, appeared to be awake but it was evident that he was tired. After what seemed to be an eternity, the movie finally ended. Miky, the only person in the room that could think straight said “Hey guys, let’s call it a night. It’s pretty late and I think we can all agree that we are way too tired to focus on anything right now.” Rekkles agreed saying that he was sleepy and Jankos could only muster a quiet yes. They decided all together to not wake up the Danes as they were sleeping peacefully and went on to leave the living room. But the Pole turned out to be drunk enough to not be able to walk straight. He hit the wall after a few steps and started cursing in his mother language. Miky, just wanting to sleep, decided to offer his struggling friend to help. “Okay my baby boy.” was the only response he got from the jungler. He was already starting to regret helping him but proceeded onto leading the way for Jankos. As the duo reached Jankos’ room, Jankos started talking again. Miky, having had enough of Drunk Jankos and his shenanigans, decided that it was best if he ignored the blonde. And he did manage to get Jankos into his bed without paying attention to all the stuff Jankos was saying. But as he was just about to leave Jankos’ room one phrase caught his attention. “You make everything real and better, Miky. Thank you.” Jankos surrendered himself into the welcoming arms of sleep after that and the whole room fell silent. Miky, who was dumbfounded, left the room in a hurry.

When Jankos woke up the next morning, he felt a terrible pain in his head. He looked around and couldn’t comprehend where he was at for a second. The last he remembered, he was in the living room with everyone else. It was confusing for a second but he could faintly make out the memory of going up to his room. “That explains it.” he thought. It was a Friday, but they didn’t have scrims which seemed like the greatest thing ever to Jankos because of the terrible headache he was having. He decided that eating some breakfast and then taking some medicine would be for the best. He wanted to play some solo queue and catch up today. He quickly changed and made his way to the kitchen. There he was greeted by Caps and his orange juice. Alcohol and hangovers were things most people like Caps didn’t like, but for Jankos they were a way of numbing his emotions. The clouds in his head seemed to suppress his powerful anxiety and that was a heavenly feeling for him. An opportunity to breathe. The Pole was pouring his milk into the bowl when a tired Miky entered the room. His hair was sticking into all directions and he had an old t-shirt with an anime character on him. Jankos despite his headache went over to Miky. The brunette didn’t usually mind his praises of thanking him which came off as flirting. So he said “You look very handsome with your hair like that Miky.” while being completely sure there wouldn’t be a reaction from the support. But what he saw was the exact opposite of what he expected. “Wait, is that a blush on Miky’s cheeks?” was the only thing he could think while the support was getting more confused than he has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first of all thank you very much for reading. This is the first fiction I have ever written to publish so your comments would be very appreciated. I am actually very nervous about posting this, but I hope it will turn out good in the end. If you have any recommendations or tips and stuff, please feel free to share in the comments. I hope you liked it and am sending love to you wherever you are <3


	2. Confusion of a Numbed Heart

It was very late at night and the team was somewhere near the end of the fifth movie when Miky felt Jankos scoot closer to him. The jungler now had his arm around Miky and was playing with the brunette's hair. Miky could faintly make out the smell of beer on Jankos’ breath. He had learned over the course of the time that Jankos liked alcohol way too much unlike Miky. The way Miky would feel after drinking was something he never enjoyed. His cheeks would flush, his heart would start to beat faster and he would act unlike himself. So he wasn’t someone who had a close relationship with alcohol. Jankos on the other hand, was someone who drank often. Though he wouldn’t usually end up drunk. “Not like the way he is right now.” thought Miky. The support knew for a fact that Jankos had been drinking more often since Worlds. While thinking about his friend’s drinking habits, he remembered the night after the semi-finals. Everyone on the team, except for Jankos had decided to go to the hotel bar to drink and spend some time. The jungler had politely declined their offers saying he was tired and wanted to sleep. And even though they persisted, he hadn’t changed his mind. When they had called it a night after a very nice evening, Miky had gone up to Jankos’ room. A thought had been bugging him all night and he had been concerned about his friend. He wasn’t the type to sleep early and pass up on an offer to drink. So when Jankos had opened up the door rather quickly, he hadn’t been surprised. His jungler had been awake and drinking alone. The room was smelling of alcohol and Jankos was drunk. That was the first time Miky had seen him the way he was and to be honest, it wasn’t a pretty sight. He could make out the trails of tears on Jankos’ cheeks and he was red. His usually combed down hair was messy and his eyes were looking frantically all around the place. Miky hadn’t gone back to his room that night. He had stayed with his friend and hugged him as he slowly cried. “I still have to ask him about that night though.” thought Miky. They hadn’t talked about it, not even when they woke up together. Miky never questioned Jankos to respect his boundaries but he never wished to see his friend like that again. So for that to not happen again tonight, he decided that they should call it a night. He told his teammates to go to sleep and no one rejected as they were all too tired. He also helped Jankos get to his room to make sure he made it there. But what he heard just before he left the room had left him shocked.

So here he was in his room, listening to music and thinking when he really should’ve been asleep. After hearing Jankos say “You make everything real and better, Miky.” he had practically ran out of the room. He didn’t know why he did that and that was keeping him awake. Jankos was one of his closest friends and someone who flirted with him regularly just for the sake of it. Even when they were playing together, Miky would never hear the end of praises from Jankos. What he said tonight must have been one of those, so why was he overthinking now? His mind was replaying the sentence: “He was drunk and praising me just like he always does.” like a mantra to remain calm but something in him was saying that it was different this time. Maybe it was Jankos’ strained voice when he said it, he had sounded so broken and tired. Or maybe it was the way he looked at Miky while saying it, so pleading but thankful. Miky tried to shrug off these thoughts. They were wrong and unnecessary. He glanced at the clock, it was around 3 in the morning. “Maybe if I distract myself I can forget all about this and manage to get some sleep” thought Miky. He remembered that he hadn’t talked to Luka in the last few days. The time zones were making everything harder. Missing his old ADC and best friend, he decided texting him would be a great distraction. Luka would always manage to find a way to make him laugh and get his mind off of things. He fondly remembered the way Luka would try to make jokes when his wrists were here hurting back in 2019. So he did what seemed to be his best option and texted Luka. 

Luka’s departure wasn’t easy for anyone. The captain of the team was leaving and everybody had questions in their minds and sorrow at their hearts. Their lives and strategies had always revolved around Luka. In game they would play around the map and grant Luka space to get stronger when he was an ADC, roam to mid when he was playing mid lane and pressure the enemy so that Luka would lead them to victory. And in real life, they knew that they could trust him with anything and go talk to him when something was wrong. He was the one holding them all together, personally and as a team. Until he couldn’t anymore. He had his own desires and reasons for the things he did. The past year had been rough on him and Luka needed a fresh start. Miky could never blame him for that. He was always so strong for all of them and stood still when everything around him changed. He also needed one for himself and that seemed to be all the way in NA. Miky couldn’t deny that it hurt him at first. The first few days after Luka left the gaming house for the last time, he felt like there wasn’t anything in life to be hopeful about. He stopped playing Solo Queue and practicing piano. He slumped around the house and barely ate. At nights he would even get nightmares about Luka leaving him, saying he was the worst support ever and the reason for Luka going away. At nights like that he would wake up with hot tears and with an empty heart. In a cold, dark room and all alone. Freezing with numbness, he would sometimes go to Jankos’ room. Another person who had been crushed under the weight of this off season. They wouldn’t talk but rather try to find comfort in one anothers embrace and heal together. It hadn’t been easy for any of them. Jankos lost a teammate who he had been playing with for so long and Miky had lost his partner in lane that fit him so well. But they did manage to get better. Miky knew that neither him or Jankos were truly healed but it was enough for them. He was grateful that he had Jankos to take the numbness in his heart away.

Talking with Luka had taken his mind off of things. They had explained how things were going and what they were expecting. Everything seemed to be the way they were before Luka left and for a moment Miky could forget about it all. His fears, the newfound confusion of his and the type of uncertainty he was feeling for the first time in his life. They all seemed to be gone and without his mind being so cloudy, sleep was finally coming to him. The thing he was searching for all night. He told Luka that he was getting tired and Luka replied “It is a miracle that you stayed up this late. Go to sleep Miky.”. Upon reading that text he wished Luka a good day and night and dozed off to sleep.

When Miky woke up it was around 11 am which was late for him. He was still tired and his limbs suddenly felt like they were five times heavier. He didn’t want to leave his bed but he knew he had to. He had promised Rekkles to play with him today and he had never been the kind of person who liked to bail out on people. So even though he could practically hear his bed screaming “Come back!” he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He saw that Jankos and Caps were already awake. Usually they would be the last ones to wake up, so it felt weird to see them in there while walking in. Caps quickly wished him a good morning and went back to looking at his phone. Jankos on the other hand had his back turned to Miky when he entered and only acknowledged his presence when Caps started talking. The jungler came up to him and started with his daily dose of praising Miky. Normally Miky would have just ignored him without any response but today seemed to be the continuation of the night before as Miky felt an unusual heat in his cheeks and perceivable acceleration at his heart rate. And as he walked to the fridge to get away from Jankos as much as possible; “What the fuck?” was the only thing he could think of. He slowly got some milk, making sure the cool air of the fridge hit his face. Miky was sure that anyone within 2 meters of him could hear his heartbeat and that unfortunately included Jankos. As he closed the door of the fridge and poured milk into his cup, his eye caught the sight of someone entering. At that moment he was so glad that Rekkles was here with them. Miky made his way to the ADC and asked “Hey, are you ready to play?”. The answer he got from the Swede was positive. They slowly made their way out of the kitchen telling the others that they were going to the gaming room to play.

The bot lane duo of G2 played normal games all day and Miky was happy for the time to bond with his new partner. It seemed to be working and their synergy was getting better. And although Miky seemed to be fully focused on the games a part of him was left in the kitchen. He didn’t know what happened last night and this morning, and frankly didn’t want to know anything about it. They were about to start a new season and that was more important than anything. He was also healing slowly and confusion wouldn’t help him with that. As he slowly called back the feathers that he had dropped as Xayah, he decided to forget and ignore everything that happened and close the doors that seemed to let confusion in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you so much for reading. Hope you are liking the story so far. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the last one and didn't have much plot development but I felt like it would be better to see things from Miky's perspective as well. Both of them will be responsible for the mess to come in the next chapters and a glimpse into Miky's mind seemed to fit in. If you have any suggestions, tips and etc. feel free to tell them in the comments. Sending love to you wherever you are <3


	3. Drowning in the Feeling of Jealousy

It was known to everyone that G2 liked to film and publish content for their followers. Whether it was voice comms or things like the driving school, there would be something related to them published every week. During the off-season though, Miky could breathe for some time, as Jankos had been carrying the content team single handedly with his streams. But now they were back together in Berlin and the new season of content was about to start. 

Miky was in the gaming room checking Twitter on his phone, while waiting for his turn of misery to begin. The team had been informed of what they were supposed to do today and Miky could only imagine how this video was going to end up. “Why am I here?” was the question he was asking himself, when the door to the room was opened. He saw Jankos and Rekkles coming in and talking about how their content day was going. He shook his head and went back to looking at his phone. Miky knew for sure that the duo arriving could only mean one thing: It was filming time for him as well. Jankos’ praises and relationship with Miky was something the content team liked to exploit a lot. Jankos and his outgoing personality had given the team a certain dynamic over the time and even though that was not the case behind closed doors, Jankos would make jokes and cheer them up in front of the cameras. His praises towards the support could be also taken as very “KappaPride Jokes” as Jankos liked to call them, which made the content team’s job of coming up with ideas very much easier. They would usually make Jankos flirt with him and ask for Miky to give the jungler the cold shoulder. It was actually very funny most of the time, but Miky would never admit that. So when he had gotten the script for today he hadn’t been surprised. Jankos would be continuing his advances on him again (and would of course get rejected) and then the ADC would enter making Jankos’ target of flirting change. “Just like in real life.” thought Miky while pitying himself. After Rekkles had officially joined, Jankos had been praising him less often. Sure, he still loved it and continued to do so but their frequency was less. Thinking of the jungler and their relationship, Miky remembered the movie night and shivered. That night and Jankos’ words were still at the back of his mind and bugging him. It seemed that the jungler he had just been thinking of had seen him shiver though, as he asked Miky if he was cold. “Nah, I’m fine.” was the only answer Miky muttered back. He had been trying very hard to forget about what happened even though he didn’t know exactly what he felt afterwards. It was very confusing and out of character for him. He wasn’t someone who was good with emotions, but rather a cold blooded person. He would try to find a solution to a problem and not dwell on what he felt. It was the way things had always been for him and Miky liked that because that had brought him many things to be grateful and happy about. His place at G2 and amongst the best supports in the world were the most solid examples for that. He could keep his cool when playing League, which would end up making his ingame decisions and overall mechanics better. So naturally Miky believed that he owed all of his career to his coldblooded nature. But despite all the things Miky got from that side of his character, he had also lost many things because of it. His blood had been running so cold for so long that his heart had frozen over a long time ago. So now Miky was left without many of the emotions one could feel. “There are worse things in life than not having many emotions.” thought Miky though. He was a realist that tried to stay grateful and optimistic no matter what. And if being emotionless to an extent was what he needed to sacrifice to be the best support in the world, he was willing to give up on that. Thinking of greatness and winning, Miky realized that the content team was now in the gaming room. He closed the app, which he hadn’t been paying attention to, and put his phone next to his keyboard. His timing seemed to be perfect as the director announced that they were about to begin filming. Jankos and Rekkles, who were talking about their upcoming matches while Miky was thinking and looking at his phone, also seemed to shift their focus to the people and the commotion in the room. 

They were starting to get into their places to film the video and Miky wondered if this whole thing would take up much time. He wanted to play some solo queue before watching anime today and if filming lasted longer than his expectations, he would most likely not be able to play much. So he was hoping for this to be easy and fast. But as they tried for the fifth time in a row without any success, Miky’s hopes flew out of the window. Whenever Jankos opened up his mouth to say his lines, he would end up laughing causing everyone to join in and the video attempt to fail. The jungler’s laugh was contagious and what they were doing was too stupid to not laugh at it. A bunch of adults in a room, trying to film something that included jokes like “I would love to be your Ryze.”. He was starting to think that they wouldn’t be able to finish it and couldn’t believe they were filming this. His part was arguably the easiest as he just had to react to what was happening around him, while his friends were forced to actually say some very cringe lines. So when Rekkles could finally enter without everyone bursting into laughter at their sixth attempt, Miky was both surprised and glad. After coming into the gaming room and greeting the jungle and support duo, Rekkles sat on to his chair and scooted over to Jankos, just as they were instructed. The Swede then continued to say his lines with the jungler responding to them (without laughing this time) and Miky facepalmed himself at the sight. He wouldn’t have usually done that and would have settled for a simple eye roll, but they had to exaggerate everything for the public. But as he did so, he felt something in him stir up. A dark and shallow but evident fear was creeping its way into his mind. He also felt his heart sink into his stomach. It was a rather uneasy feeling which made his blood draw and his hands weak. There was a cloud making his mind blurry and causing a storm to take over his senses. Miky was still aware of his surroundings though, he knew where he was and what was going around him. He just didn’t have a clue about his sudden inability to think straight and realistic as usual. He tried to suppress the need to get up and run away. Not to anywhere specific but just away from all of this. He was feeling so insignificant and lost. His body was tense and the fear that he felt earlier was telling him that he wasn’t needed here. He thought “Of course I’m not needed here. Jankos and Rekkles are the ones that are actually doing a content job.” and tried to argue with himself. But deep down even he knew that this fear and uneasy feeling weren’t directly about the video. Miky tried to refocus and regain his composure. Though seeing his jungler and ADC next to him so close was making that hard and he couldn’t help but feel even smaller each time his eyes caught onto them. To his luck, their scene wasn’t very long and ended after a few seconds and so he could finally get up. He quickly excused himself saying he needed to go to the toilet and made his way out. To not raise any questions Miky went to the bathroom. 

What he was feeling was odd and unknown to the support. It was as if he had no value to the people around him and he was a ghost desperately wishing to be seen and cared for. Miky knew that wasn’t the case but couldn’t help but feel that way. He glanced up to the mirror and saw that his face was red. He decided that splashing some cold water was the best option as otherwise it would be suspicious. He didn’t know what he was going through ever since they came back to the gaming house and was getting more confused by every passing day. He asked himself “What is wrong with me?” and got even more frustrated when he couldn’t find an answer to his question. He put his hands in front of the sink and tried to think clearly but all he could see was the scene that they had just filmed replaying in his mind. The normally cold blooded brunette was now drowning in his mind and feeling more lost than he had ever felt. As his mind was continuing to play tricks on him, Miky heard a knock on the door. It seemed that he had been in the bathroom for too long as Jankos was asking “Are you okay Miky? You have been in there for quite some time now.” with a concerned tone. The support answered with assuring the loud jungler that he was fine and was just about to go out. Making sure to back to the mirror to check himself once again, he turned the lock open and went out. He was then greeted by the face of Jankos which took a worried expression once he saw Miky’s disheveled state. He asked Miky: “What happened to you, my handsome boy?” and hugged the brunette tight even though he tried to resist. Miky wasn’t someone who told people about his problems and this time wasn’t about to be an exception. “I’m fine, today was just a very long day with filming and stuff. I’m tired a bit, that’s all.” whispered Miky into his friends embrace. “I should probably take a nap or something. Care to let me go?”. The junglers sigh could be heard in the unusually quiet hall. He let Miky go after a few moments though. Thanking Jankos, Miky slowly turned away and made his way to his room. He really was tired and wanted a break even if it was just for a few hours. Hoping he would find rest at sleep he continued to go to his room and away from the concerned looking jungler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hello again. I know its been some time since I last updated but I was going through some personal stuff and a writers block. I didn't have any idea on how to continue the plot as I'm terrible at that but thankfully G2 delivered the perfect template for me. Speaking of which, I personally still feel sorry for the players who had to go through all of that and hope they will recover from that emotional trauma soon. This chapter isn't really detailed and is a bit messy but so are Miky's emotions right now. I hope you liked what you read in this chapter and please feel free to write your suggestions as I am fairly new to actually coming up with my own plot. I would appreciate them very much. Thank you for reading and taking your time. Sending you lots of love wherever you are <3


End file.
